


too late for goodbyes : a story told in three acts

by Sonny



Series: A Story Told In Three Acts [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, David returns to Pittsburgh to find Michael is better off than he was led to believe, while his own life hasn't been as stellar as he had hoped ; David runs into Michael at a local coffee shop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	too late for goodbyes : a story told in three acts

  
  
**Several years later... an afternoon of leisure...**   
  


 

The neighborhood coffee shops saw ten times the pedestrian traffic as the popular conglomerate java gathering places. There was something down-home and quite special about walking into a place where faces were instantly familiar and first names rolled off friendly tongues, sometimes knowing exactly what the customers would ask for before they even did the asking. 

Typically, the man stepping up to the cashier's counter would've chosen the Coffee Beanery or Starbucks, simply because they were _no frills_ \--same drudgery day in,day out. That was until finding out the chain coffee houses in the hotel lobby had decided to close, being as the manager had gone into labor the night before. He hadn't minded the stroll outside, but the brisk sixty-eight degree weather had caused him to return to the hotel suite, having to pick up his lightweight corduroy jacket to wear. His young companion was up now, partaking of the in-room Playstation 3. The old school video games at home weren't quite up to par, plus the PSP unit was being recharged in one of the wall sockets. 

Standing in line this long had caused him to have to take off his jacket, the warmth of the heating ducts inside sufficing. Not to mention the overflow of warm bodies and the steam rising off the random collection of hot beverages. Even though he had been staring at the chalkboard of written coffee specials for the day, the man still took a hesitative moment to ponder his selections. And because of the individual waiting for him back in the room--coming along under slight duress--he thought he would order a complete "continental" breakfast in appreciation. 

The black marker was poised over the thick container, the cashier waiting for the name to be given.

The man thought twice about his first name, then decided to use his last to be safe. There was no telling how many other men with the same name were here today. 

"Sorry... what was that?"

"Cameron. C-A-M-E-R-" David wasn't allowed to finish.  


The fingers were working quickly at the end. "Thanks. Got the rest." There was a swift hand-off to the barista working some of the machines along the counter, while one cashier filled the rest of the To Go order. 

David shuffled down a bit to the second cashier who was the one taking the cash. He slowly rattled off his order again, but was promptly told his final total without provocation. He was mildly impressed with the swiftness of this young crew of employees. He was then regulated to wait with the other stragglers before him, toward the end of the long counter. He wouldn't have minded taking his bagged food, except he didn't want to disturb the obvious flow already in motion. When he realized that it would take awhile longer for the addition of his coffee order, David rolled his jacket over his folded arms, calmly sending his eyes about the crowded room. He had been here almost a full week; today was the middle of the road of his time here and soon he would head back home. That meant losing more precious time with Hank as he sent him off on a separate flight back to Portland. 

Alert brown eyes swept the place, not picking up any familiar faces, nor one in particular. There was an inner sigh as the body quickly became less tense. The first two days had been pure torture for David as he stepped out of the hotel. He had tried to avoid going out. Hank, though, had become restless upon arrival, wanting to do things on his own. David knew _one place_ Hank wanted to hit-- _Red Cape Comcis_ \--but he refused to even allow his son a second alone without supervision despite his advanced age of seventeen. Not that he was afraid of Michael, but all those empty threats four years ago truly hadn't amounted to much. In fact, David hadn't accomplished a single one. 

Truthfully, David hadn't been any better _without_ Michael and his life had not improved by much-- _personally or professionally_. He wasn't bad off, but just the _thought_ of a face-to-face meeting would be enough to let Michael know things hadn't changed at all. Just slightly more confusing and complicated. 

" _ **JAMES!**_ "

The name was called out as there was a collective step back of everyone standing around waiting for their own orders to arrive.

David watched the gradual progress of the young father, holding the small child bundled from the chilled air on one of his hips. He would've cruised the striking male, but advancing age tended to sour his pursuits of late. Nearing forty-five tended to put a damper on sexual activity for him, sooner or later he would be on his way to fifty. He envied the young father in that innocent state, recalling the days when he couldn't get Hank off his legs, clinging like a scared little monkey. The hours David would spend carrying-- _and cuddling_ \--the tiny body to his chest. He used to tell Sharon it was settling Hank down, when in actuality it was helping David become more confident in his own reality. The reality of trying to be the best father for his son, attempting to "come out" to his wife and family without hurting them. 

As the young man turned swiftly, David caught a glimpse of the child's face--those wide, expressive dark eyes that either looked directly at him or completely through him. He tried to distract himself by watching the child's father, but there was a moment of pause at a high table, of telling a companion seated that he was ready to go. 

David expected to see the child's mother--certainly _not_ the striking six-foot tall frame of one Brian A. Kinney. For a second, his breath caught--a minute of recognition and instant belief that Kinney may have been domesticated. Was the young male his "life partner" and the child "his"--or adopted, being "theirs"?  


A _single moment_ changed David's mind...

Kinney relieved the young man of the child, wrapping his own arms about the tiny frame. Suddenly the child's demeanor went into subdued excitement and pure joy. There was such a subtle smirky-grin on the toothless mouth that rang way-too familiar for David. Right then-n-there, he _knew_ this had to be Michael's child. His heart lurched and he found it difficult to swallow. This meant Michael wasn't too far away, just right on his tail. David eyed Kinney's exit with the child and young man, his fragile mind even more curious. Though fearing the unknown--that Michael was quite possibly happier and settled-- he _wanted_ to know. 

If only to kill this damn curiosity brewing.

"We really shouldn't go too far. Michael said he'd be right back."

 **  
~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~   
**

"Let's sit out here, then. It was gettin' a little too warm in there."

"Liar."

"... whatever..."

"I'm shocked _you_ didn't spot him before _ **I**_ did."

"I was preoccupied."

"Worried is more like it." Hunter smirked with a slight twinkle to his eyes. "The more time he's with you, the less time he has with Ben." 

"Stop playing matchmaker. I can do this on my own, you know."

"Dude?Twenty-plus years? Sheesh, someone had to give you a leg up."

"Give me your ring."

Hunter cradled his hand to his chest like a precious keepsake. "Hells no. I'd be killed if I ever took it off."

" _She_ won't ever know. I'll give it back."

"Tell me what you're doing? Or about to do?"

"Nothing. None of your business. Come on. It's not like it's a wedding ring."

"A 'promise ring' is still just as meaningful. My woman has pretty strict rules abou--"

"Fifty."

"Dollars?"

"Make a decision now. I see Michael's a block or so away."

"Make it seventy... an' I'll consider."

"Sixty-five. No more, no less."

"Sold." Hunter pulled off his ring, handing it over to Brian. "You lose this--the outcome of your remaining testicle is out of my hands." 

"I would sure hope so. Take Jenny. I'll be right back."

  
**~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**   


David only had a few more minutes to wait before his name was called. He walked up to retrieve his order and took everything to a lower table to make sure every item was squared away with the receipt. He was mostly attempting to kill time so he wouldn't have to bump into Brian, or Michael, outside. He put his jacket back on and zipped up an inch to his open collar, preparing to carry the coffee tray in one hand, while dangling the handles of the brown bag from two fingers. He really didn't have too far to walk, simply not desiring for the scrumptious warmth to escape. 

Once David made his way through the doorway, holding the glass panel for a few entering patrons, he scanned the outdoors area. There were two-seat and four-seat tables on either side of him, shaped by a tall landscaping of trees and random shrubbery. He wasn't finding Brian's face anywhere, which made him a little saddened, but somewhat relieved. As he strolled beyond the middle portion of empty space, he turned to his right to come face-to-face with his worst fear--David immediately stopped dead in his tracks as far as his rubber soles could move on red-bricked sidewalk. 

"Hello, David." Michael couldn't help the small smile off one side of his mouth.

"... Michael..." David gave out a weak smile, in kind, looking a bit from side-to-side. Brian still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Michael backed away an inch to give David a respectful "once over". "You look..." What was a decent, forgiving word? "... good." It wasn't a lie, because David truly didn't look all that exceptionally "great". 

David smoothed a nervous hand down the front of his jacket, a little self-conscious. "uhm, thanks--you too." He clearly wasn't dressed at his best, having just rolled out of bed a few hours ago and not bothered to shower once he decided to venture outside. David closed his eyes, restarting what he should've said. "Sorry. You look--" He did his own look-see over Michael's appearance, noticing the upgraded, stylish wardrobe and the fullness of his frame--more manly, less "boytoy". "... great." There was something frustrating about those wide, curious brown eyes staring at him. Maybe that they looked truly happy to see him, not a sign of sadness anywhere. Nor anger. "I, uh... saw Kinney." He gestured loosely with his hand, back to the coffee shop. "Are you two--?" 

Michael's smile widened increasingly, acting somewhat elusive and little shy. "Ahhh... so you saw Jenny as well." He crossed his hands behind him. 

David's brow wrinkled with confusion. "I'm sorry-- _who_?"

Michael raised one eyebrow. "Jenny--my daughter. She was with Brian inside the coffee house."

"uh, yeah..." David gulped down hard on a swallow. Holy-- "--congratulations, then. How, uh--?" He scraped a thumbnail across his perspiring forehead. 

"Don't worry." Michael snickered, shaking his head. "She's _all_ mine." He delicately touched above his heart, looking off somewhere at a spot in the air with a sparkle to his eyes of pride. 

" _Hmm_..." David bit the inside of his cheek to keep from being intrusive and rude. "... _interesting_."

Michael furrowed his forehead. "Why's that?"

David opened his mouth to speak but forgot what his thought actually was. "uhm... I didn't think with your--"

It was at _that_ moment when Michael fully made his ring finger visible. He nodded his head, dropping his arms to hook his thumbs in the back pockets of his jeans. "It's been almost _five_ years." Michael shrugged his shoulders, one at a time. "One of us was bound to make a _huge_ change." 

"I--I didn't mean..." David released a heavy sigh, hating the fact that Michael appeared to have gotten everything he said he ever wanted--and more. "Who's the lucky--?" He made a loose motion toward the ring finger behind Michael's back. 

Before David-- _or Michael, for that matter_ \--were prepared, Brian arrived. He had perched himself to stand directly behind Michael, slightly to the right, as he draped an arm around the side of Michael's neck, over the shoulder. As the limb dangled, Brian made certain his own ring glistened a bit in the sunlight. "Doc." He nodded on a solid bounce toward David. 

"Kinney." David lifted his chin in slight defiance.

Michael glanced away, reaching up to latch onto Brian's protective arm. "You here for a conference?" Why else would David be back in The Pitts? 

"uh, yeah." David went too long in nodding his head. Suddenly, he didn't want to be here and his shoes became interesting as he gazed down at the tips.

"Alone?" Michael tried to ask more without really _asking_ , or caring, much.

David cleared his throat. "Yeah. Somewhat."

Michael raised one curious eyebrow. "Whenever you have a free night..." He couldn't believe he was truly saying this. "... you should call. Come out to Liberty Avenue with us." He gestured with his head to himself and Brian. 

The last thing David wanted was to watch Brian and Michael all over one another--this time for real. "Oh, yeah... yeah..." He gave out another weak smile. "I'll have to see if I have one night to kill while I'm here for the week. And I'll give you a call." This would _never_ happen. Michael didn't need to know that, but David assumed Michael probably knew, as he was just being thoughtful. 

"It was good to see you." 

"You too." David noticed that Brian and Michael were making moves to push on ahead of him-- _or around him_ \--to keep walking down the sidewalk. He was cordially being "let go of". "uh... take care--you two." He never thought he would ever say _that_ without laughing, nor with an idea it was even possible. 

Michael and Brian walked away first, heading down the brick-lined sidewalk in the opposite direction.

Michael stared ahead, not moving one muscle as they progressed. "Thanks for that."

Brian tightened only his arm with a slight tilt of his head. "It's what I do."

Michael softly elbowed Brian, then playfully shove him away to set himself across the street to the parked car.

David had tried to walk away without turning back around, but he couldn't resist. He planted his feet, gazing over his shoulder to make sure this wasn't some _big show_ for his benefit. 

Michael had swiveled as he opened the driver's side door a little. Brian was right on his tail, pushing him up against the bodywork of the car. He clasped hips as he dipped his head toward an ear. Michael raised his arms to lock them about Brian's neck. 

Brian's nose tip skimmed an ear lobe. "How much longer do you think he'll look?" He slid his hands up Michael's back, then faced palms out to grab onto the edge of the roof, beside Michael's head. 

"Only a few more seconds." Michael brought one hand down to play with Brian's lapel. "--don't fret. 'Sides, you started _this_." 

Brian rolled his eyes as if this was too much to bear. "He can't _still_ be looking." He started to get the feeling that Michael was doing this simply to be closer to him- _-this whole fake-smooching thing_.

"Well... pull back an' find out." Michael dared Brian with a smirk.

"No." Brian stared defiantly at Michael's profile. " ** _You_** pull back first."

"God..." Michael latched onto Brian's coat lapels as if he had to force Brian away from him. "... do I have to do everything?"

Brian remained at a distance, his hands cupping Michael's face for good measure as he rubbed a thumb pad over the bottom lip. "He lied to you, you know." 

"Yup." Michael nodded, dropping his eyes as he realized David hadn't changed much in all these years. He wasn't sad any longer for _himself_ , but sad for _David_. That wasn't a way to live a life--nothing but lies upon lies. 

"Damn..." Brian could tell it really bothered Michael, possibly hurting a little. "... I'm sorry."

Michael reached up to soothe Brian's cheek. "I'm good an'... Hank's fine. Those few minutes I got to spend with him and talk--well, let's just say I'm no longer worried." 

"He's _what_?" Brian tried to work the math in his head. " _Seventeen years old_?"

"Just turning, in a month or so."

Brian tilted his head, staring intently down at Michael. "How was it? Seeing The Doc?"

"I don't know." Michael shrugged, staring at Brian's chest before he raised his eyes. "A bit of a let-down, actually." He exhaled on a light sigh, shaking his head. "I expected him to have accomplished so much. If what Hank says is true, it was good that I left." Michael let out a tiny smirk. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be." 

Brian touched his own chest. "With _me_?"

Michael shoved Brian away, making a move to enter the car. " _ **Git!**_ " He flittered his hand in the air. " ** _Git away an' git in the fuckin' car!_** " 

David attempted to turn his back and keep on walking, but he couldn't erase the sight of how _loving and perfectly right_ Brian and Michael looked with each other. Brian still appeared as if he could prowl for ten-- _or fifteen_ \--more years, but the way he gazed intently at Michael--it nearly made David choke on an jealous emotion. Maybe a bit envious. He could've had _that_ with Michael, if he had let go of his own fears. If he had simply believed Michael _could_ be faithful and dedicated to their relationship-- _that_ could've been him, instead of Brian, wearing Michael's ring and having that precious child together. 

When they had both climbed into the car and drove away, David felt a tightness to his stomach, feeling a little sick. He barely even realized he had made it back to the hotel suite so quickly. He strolled through the doorway to find Hank right where he'd left him. Setting the coffee cups and the bag on the tiny kitchenette table, David began to dole out each area for them to eat at, in front of each chair. 

"Come on, Hank." David found his voice, licking his dry lips wet. He hoped Hank couldn't hear the shaking. "... pause the game before everything gets cold." He took off his jacket to hang in the closet. 

"Okay. Hold on... gotta take a piss." On his way to the bathroom, Hank snagged a bit of food with a slurp of some lukewarm coffee. "Did they give you cream and sugar?" He had taken a drink before he even made sure it wasn't plain old black coffee--the kind his Dad usually drank. 

"Nah. But I got you one of those flavor-y sweet things you like, but there's stuff in the bag if you'd like to change it."

"Cool. Thanks, Dad." Hank shut the door, moving to turn on the faucet to hide what he was _actually_ going to do. Inside his duffel bag, on the floor under the sink, Hank had hidden the comics Michael had dropped by for him. Taking them out of the noisy brown paper bag, he sat down on the closed toilet lid to look over the current selection of awesome choices. 

Michael had good tastes and never disappointed. Ever.

  
**the end**   



End file.
